Jealousy
by Dracolurvsmione
Summary: Ron and Hermione broke up, what will she do now? You'll have to read inside if you don't already know what the pairing is, because if i tell you it would ruin it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I'm a few days ahead of schedule, i write fast, but only one story at a time, so when i get back you should expect, a lot of stories that are all complete, and then school will start and then you will get one story for the whole school year, but be happy because it will be long. Very Long.**

**Chapter 1**  
Revenge

How could he do that? She'd thought they were perfect. Apparently not, because they broke up, and not a day later he was going out with Lavender Brown, At some point in time she had wanted to claw her eyes out. _I have to get him back._ Hermione sighed how was she going to do that.

The thought of pouncing on him and, punching him until, well until she didn't feel like punching hi m anymore, Yelling, "How could you do this to me?" repeatedly ran through her mind.

She decided that, that was violent, and went with slightly more mature approach, slightly.

She decided she'd have to show him she didn't need him, didn't want him, that she could do much better than that slimy arrogant prick. In other words she was going to make him regret that he ever let her go. Make him jealous.

Oh, who was she kidding? Hermione really liked Ron.

A graduation Ball was being held only two days away, and now she had no date. The invitation said that girls were to wear a formal ball gown, and boys were to were tuxedos. Hermione smiled and imagined herself in a beautiful blue ball gown that had a crinoline underneath, making it puff out around her waist. When go figure she had bumped into someone, she had been doing that a lot lately.

"Ouch!" Hermione stopped dead.

"_Draco?_" she said to herself. Hermione smiled brightly at Draco, "Draco how are you, I haven't seen you around lately." She almost smacked herself, they just had their last class together.

"What do you want?" He was looking at her suspiciously, she was up to something. Since the war they had no longer been enemies, but they were not friends, but acquaintances.

"What do you want?" Draco repeated. He had his arms crossed, and his eyes were cold, but Hermione had to try.

"Draco, I need your help."

"I knew it"

"Please"

"No."

"Please, just listen!" she pleaded. He sighed impatiently and crossed his arms.

"I'll listen, and then I'll say no."

"Okay. Me and Ron broke up."

"I knew that."

"and well now he is going out with Lavender."

"I knew that too, I also know that I don't like where this is going" he turned and began to walk to his room, he had gotten head boy.

"Draco you said you would listen," she said following him, "Plus I cold just follow you to the room and bug you in there."

He stopped in his track and remembered that she was head girl. _She had to choose me._

"Lemme guess you want me to pose as your boyfriend so you can make him jealous"

"Yup" she smiled cheerfully.

"Uh-uh! No way! I'm not going to do that!" He had seen a mad Weasley, and it was not pretty.

"Please? Draco, please? Pleeeeeease?"

"Hermione, what are the chances that you shut up before you get your way?"

"Let's just say that you'd have a better chance of putting a silencing spell on me?"

"Good Idea" he began pulling out his wand.

"You wouldn't!" Hermione placed a hand on his arm. "Put it way"

His face was serious, "Your doing this to get back at him, not because you like me."

Hermione nodded her head in high hopes.

He smiled, "Then I'm in"

Hermione hugged him and they walked to their rooms.

.:oOo:.

It was the next day and Harry was eager to see Hermione.

"Hermione, was Draco harassing you again?" Harry was serious. Hermione sighed. He was always the big brother type.

"No, I was talking to him."

"Is he holding up to the deal?"

"Yes!" the deal was that Draco could not be a big meany.

When the bell rang Hermione got up and rushed out the door, for one, she was in a hurry to get to Draco, and two, seeing Ron and Lavender kiss like that was making her hurt.

Ron smirked as she walked ahead of him quickly.

"You, Hermione! Where _you _going in such a hurry! To try and get a boyfriend to make me jealous?" Ron laughed so hard he dropped all his books on Lavender's strappy-heeled feet.

Making her drop all her books. She ended up falling over, and Ron fell on top of her. Hermione rolled her eyes and took off down the hall.

.:oOo:.

She was going to have to make some changes in her profile before this. At least Potions was the last class of the day. She'd have all night to do herself over, in personality and looks.

She sat down in potions and looked at Draco. He wasn't paying attention, but Hermione knew tonight was the night. She would show him she was really pretty. She wrote Draco a quick note, and passed it to him after Potions.

Draco,

Meet me at the lake at sunset. Just be there, we can talk.

Hermione

.:oOXOo:.

Hermione ate her dinner quickly, argued a little with Ron, and headed upstairs, with Ginny.

Ginny had grown pretty over the years. Long, red curls, bright blue eyes, and a figure pretty nice for her age. Hermione had a nice figure, but she didn't show it off like Ginny usually did. Ginny was no slut, but her clothes were 'cute' and not just baggy, like most of Hermione's things.

"Well, did you bring any of your stuff."

"No, all I only have jeans and t-shirts"

"Okay well, you can borrow my clothes until we go to Hogsmeade"

"Here!" Ginny said, suddenly, pulling out an outfit that was all about Hermione. It was a white tight fitting t-shirt that had a gray design on it, a plaid almost schoolgirl mini skirt in different shade of gray, white stockings, and knee boots, that where an almost gray color, but Ginny wasn't done with the outfit, yet. A gray scarf followed, as well as some gray dangling earrings.

Ginny started next with her eye make-up. She applied some purplish shadow, first, and then some black mascara. It didn't really change the look of her lashes, but Hermione liked it. Ginny then put a light glitter charm on her eyes, so the shadow sparkled slightly in the light.

Next came Hermione's lips. Ginny put a light pink lip liner around the edges of her lips, and then ran some pink lip gloss over it. It was an astonishing effect.

Next was blush. Ginny had made Hermione's face pale, as if it wasn't enough already, but she made it more pale with powder. So, then the blush would stand out. She stepped back and admired her handiwork. Pink definitely looked good on Hermione.

She put half of Hermione's hair, so that she could see her earrings.

"Good to go!" Ginny smiled, and somehow, Hermione did too. "Go on! Dream Boy is waiting! I bet you end up falling in love with him for real, like in all those muggle movies!" Ginny said, giggling.

"Ginny!"

"What! Just go, he's waiting! You don't want to be late!" Ginny shoved Hermione out of the girls' dorms, and Started with Hermione down the stairs.

"Where're you going looking like that?" Harry asked. Ron looked up from Lavender's homework (which he was trying to help her do) and gaped at Hermione for a second. He closed his mouth quickly before Lavender noticed.

"Out with my boyfriend for a walk!" Hermione said and turned and walked out of the portrait hole with help from Ginny. Ginny left her in the hallway with a "Good luck!" and Hermione was off.

.:oOXOo:.

Draco stood outside in the chilling breeze and pulled his silver cloak tighter around his shoulders. _She said sunset, didn't she? _Something ruffled the grass behind him, and he turned quickly. "Who's there?"

"Its just me." Hermione stepped out from behind a tree, a crimson cloak around her shoulders. Draco glanced her over and could see she wore not slacks, but a skirt.

"What're you wearing?" Draco asked, then winced, because that sounded slightly sick. She smiled, though, and Draco noticed the make-up on her face. Her eyes glittered and her lips shone, as he undid the top of her cloak. She pulled the cloak form her shoulders to reveal the outfit, and the boots. His mouth was starting to fall open when it was closed tightly again.

"So. . .What do you think?" Hermione smiled, and pulled the cloak off her all the way, and turning around, so he could see the back, too. He smiled a little, and then laughed a little.

"I think that's the last thing I ever expected Hermione Granger to wear, especially in coming to see me." Draco's smiled stayed in place, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He had this sarcastic way of making her laugh. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. . .Well, I mean. I just wanted to get something straight. No dissing me when no one's around and no disgusting remarks when we're in public."

"What do you mean by 'disgusting remarks'?"

"Like no 'damn, Hermione! You look nice and seductive tonight!' Stuff like that."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"Lost for words?"

"Kinda. . ."

"I might as well get used to this. . " Draco muttered under his breath. Draco leaned closer to Hermioneas if he was going to kiss her then said. "Well, I have homework. See ya later, _babe_." Draco stalked off up to the castle, hands in pockets.

Hermione headed back into the Heads Common Room and into bed. She hoped tomorrow wouldn't be as bad.

A/N: Well i hope you liked it i am getting it betta'd is that a word, well anyway i am so it will have a title soon and any mistakes that you find will be gone... ohh i have the pefect idea for this to bad your going to have to wait...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Working the Plan

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny squealed.

"What!"

"Your hair! And the train doesn't leave until twelve thirty! Relax!" Ginny said as she picked out an outfit.

Hermione had woken up later than she had intended and had rushed to get ready.

Hermione tried many different ways with her hair, but finally settled on a messy bun with curls hanging down. She looked marvelous.

She smiled. She liked the new her, and she hoped Draco did too. Wait! Take that back! Who cares what Draco thinks! Take that back! I take it back! She argued with herself.

Ginny walked out of the bathroom in a jean skirt and a white tank top with crackled navy blue letters spelling 'Old Navy' across the top.

She didn't look as date-like. Her red curls were in a single ponytail and her make-up was more natural like. Hermione guessed she was going to Hogsmeade with Seamus.

"Ginny! You coming? Its almost time!" Seamus called from the common room. Ginny looked excitedly at Hermione.

"You better leave now if you want to get down there and see if Draco's going. And if he's not, you can just come with me!" Hermione took a deep breath.

"Yeah, okay." Hermione walked down the stairs and Seamus watched her legs. Hermione cleared her throat as she walked by and Seamus looked away. "Thought so," she muttered under her breath.

"Hermione! Where you going? We still have ten minutes!" Harry said as he got up from the couch he was sharing with Ron and Lavender.

Ron was watching Hermione and Lavender was glaring at her. Lavender looked like a slut and Hermione wondered how Ron could like her. She wore a tube top and a really, really short skirt and heels.

Hermione coughed something that sounded like "slut" as she walked by. What she had to show that she didn't like her one bit.

"I'm going to meet Draco!" Hermione said as she walked out of the portrait hole.

"Dang, she gets prettier every time I see—," Dean started to say, but he was cut off by a glare from Parvati, "well she is not nearly as pretty you are."

Harry started laughing hysterically at the scene and when he finally calmed down he said, "Nice save." And then began laughing again.

"Shut up Harry!" Dean stated rudely.  
.:oOXOo:.

"I know you don't like them but I am going out with a Gryffindor." Draco looked around at Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and a few other boys and girls around him. There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Who!"

"How could you?" squeaked a horrified Pansy.

"Hermione Granger."

"You mean the mudblood?" Pansy said.

"I mean Hermione Granger, Potter and Weasley's friend. That is a rude thing to say, Pansy. Especially about my girlfriend. I am going to take her to Hogsmeade today." Draco said in his usual drawl. He had seen Hermione watching and walked over to her. "Don't you look nice? Are you coming to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, I am. I presume you'll be accompanying me?" she said sweetly. Draco faked a smiled for their audience.

"Of course, Babe." he kissed her cheek and took her hand, dragging her from the hall. Hermione's cheeks no longer needed the blush Ginny had supplied. They had their own crimson tint, now. Draco said nothing, just walked towards the front doors.

"Uh, Draco?"

"What?" he snapped. Hermione knew he didn't want to be in this situation.

"You're not that bad of a kisser." Draco stopped walking and looked at her. She, too, stopped.

"What?" Draco's voice wasn't snappy, but more anxious, almost.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me, but of you didn't I'd be glad to repeat it," Hermione said sweetly.

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?"Draco said as he started walking again. That wasn't the answer she'd expected, but Hermione laughed anyway.

Draco couldn't keep a faint smile off his face.

"ALL STUDENTS GOING TO HOGSMEAD, BEGIN BOARDING THE TRAIN" McGonagall's voice said. Draco and Hermione moved down the stone steps and down to the train. '

Draco helped Hermione in, while Ron stood and watched from where Lavender was clearing her throat repeatedly, waiting for Ron to help her in.

Draco smiled evilly at Ron as he entered his compartment and closed the door.

"What do you want to do when we get there?" Draco asked, his voice edgy.

"I don't know, where ever fate takes us?" Hermione said, scooting a little closer to Draco. Draco crinkled his nose up.

"How about we stick to the plan, Granger."

Draco's voice was still nervous as he watched out the window. Hermione sighed and quit trying so hard. She was trying to get Draco to like, as a friend. But felt that she was overdoing it sometimes…

.:oOXOo:.

Soon they found theirself, sitting at a table at a small coffee shop, sipping at espressos and staring at each other, not sure what to say.

Suddenly Hermione burst open, not even realizing what she was saying "Draco, I realize I'm trying to make you like me as a friend, and I'm trying way too hard. I know we aren't real good friends and I know you don't really like being seen with me. I know it's hurting your reputation and everything, and I know you really hate me and everything, but I'm really sorry. If you want, you can just stop now if you want. I'm sure I'll get over Ron--it's just that I think I might have really loved him and then...He just used me like that! And it hurt so bad; I just wanted to make him pay for what –,"

"No, stop!" Draco reached for her hand and pulled her hands away from her face. Even the though make-up was ruined, Draco smiled. "I don't hate you." He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but smile at her. This made her smile. Then Draco laughed a little, and then Hermione, and then they were both laughing really hard.

Ron came over, and just watched them. "Hermione?" Hermione calmed down and looked at him. She reached across the table and grabbed Draco's folded hands as she smiled at Ron.

"Yes?"

"Uh, are you two. . .You know? An item?" Ron asked.

"Of course!" Hermione said. "Draco is so handsome and sweet. I just never noticed his soft side until he comforted me one night while I was in a hallway crying. He really is very nice and he loves me." Those last words echoed through Ron's head.

Hermione smiled brightly and hissed a "Yes!" as Ron walked away sullenly. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Lets go do something. Get out of here!" Draco said, nodding his head towards the door. Hermione stood up and smiled.

"Lets go!" They ran out the door, smiling. Hermione was acting for Ron, but Draco was trying to act. He was having a pretty good time.

They pranced outside in high spirits and saw Harry and Cho walking by. They had started dating just this year.

"Hey, Hermione! How are you?" Cho asked kindly. Hermione was glad Harry was going out with her; she was so polite.

"Fine, thanks! And how about you?"

"I'm fine, so you and Draco are an Item now?" She was so encouraging, too. Draco blushed a little, but Hermione smiled.

"yeah" she said not sure what to say.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you. Hey, Harry."

"Hi. Hi, Draco."

"Hello, Harry," Draco responded civilly. Hermione smiled; he was a wonderful actor. Ron and Lavender walked out of the Coffee shop and saw them.

Ron didn't say anything, but Lavender hopped right into the conversation.

"Hey, Harry! Hi, Cho!" Lavender said brightly. A light snow had started falling. It was a couple weeks before Christmas. Hermione pretended not to notice how Lavender hadn't invited her or Draco into the conversation.

"Hey, Lavender," Harry and Cho chorused.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione said suddenly, excited. "Lets us four go to Honeyduke's and buy some people candy for Christmas! Who are close, but not really close, ummm," she thought thinking of an example, "Like Neville, Seamus, and Dean!"

"That's a good idea!" Cho chimed in. Lavender crossed her arms.

"How about we all go!" Lavender said, eying Hermione. "Oh My God, you have to be joking, you with that Slytherin?" she added. Hermione frowned.

"Actually, his name is Draco Malfoy, and he is the most sexy man I've ever met!" Hermione said.

Draco enjoyed this compliment, though his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Lav Lav why don't we just go get Parvati's present," Ron said.

"But I want to stay here, won won"

"Let's go" he said dragging her away

"What's with her?" Cho asked.

"Who cares!" Hermione said. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer.

Hermione was enjoying his company and being closer to him made her feel safe from something, though she didn't know what.

After Honeydukes, the group separated and did their own thing for a while. Cho Dragged Harry off to go get Hermione's Present.

Hermione and Draco just wandered the streets, and eventually started a snowball fight which started between the two of them

And when the train was making its last call they were falling over in fits of laughter, they had to leg it to get onto the train.

Once in the compartment Draco started talking "You know, that Ball is tomorrow and I don't have a thing to wear. Is it true we have to wear muggle clothes?"

Hermione smiled and pulled out the invitation, read it over and answered "Yep, muggle clothes alright." Draco moaned.

He was so well-dressed. And to think he doesn't have anything muggle in his entire wardrobe! Hermione laughed at this thought.

She'd have to get something out of her Witch in the Willows Magazine. She was sure she'd find the perfect outfit.

"Well, I guess I'm taking you, then. And you know what? They're going to be having a Christmas King, Christmas Queen contest.

They said the nominees will be up Monday," Draco said. Hermione again imagined herself in that pretty blue muggle ball gown with a crown and Draco standing next to her in an identical crown while everyone cheered for them in the Great Hall. She shook herself awake as Draco started to pull her onto the train.

The trip back was quiet as Hermione was slowly falling asleep on Draco's shoulder. No one else was in their compartment. She shivered slightly as her cloak slid off her shoulders onto the ground. He took his off and slipped it around her, she smiled in her sleep and her head fell off his shoulder into his lap. Her eyes came open slightly, but Draco cradled her head until she fell back asleep.

He was no longer that lonesome, handsome, teenager who rode home with his stupid, guffawing friends; he was no longer that boy who was only adding to someone's pain and not their pleasure.

He was riding home with someone who was in need of his help. A strange thought crossed his mine, then.

What if we really fell in love? He brushed it away with anger quickly. She's a Gryffindor! Draco Malfoy can't fall in love with her. He won't either. He doesn't even like her like that. She's a friend. Just a friend. .:oOXOo:.

Hermione came down to the common room in a black skirt and a white long sleeved shirt. She didn't feel like dressing up, so she got her books, left her hair down, put some eye glitter and lip gloss on and headed out. She had ended up in her be when she woke up in the morning, how she got there she had no idea. All she remembered was fall asleep in the train

She remembered that Draco had said something about the nominees for the King and Queen of the Christmas Ball. When she got downstairs, everyone was crowded around the message board.

"Look! I've been nominated for Queen!" Lavender said excitedly. Hermione edged into the ground and tried to see over everyone. She finally got close enough to see.

Queen Nominees:

1.) Ashley Simpson -Ravenclaw

2.) Lavender Brown- Gryffindor

3.) Brittney Spears - Slytherin

4.) Hermione Granger- Gryffindor

Hermione gasped. She was nominated! She couldn't help but smile.

She would have to look stunning to win, but oh well. She was determined to win. She was nominated! She looked back at the nominations.

King Nominees:

1.) Draco Malfoy- Slytherin

2.) Harry Potter- Gryffindor

3.) Marshall Mathers the III- Slytherin

4.) Scooby Doo- Hufflepuff

Hermione smiled and walked over to Harry. "Congratulations!"

"Oh, thanks, Hermione! Congratulations to you, too!"

"Thanks!" Hermione raced out of the common room and down all the stairs to the Great Hall. She saw Draco and ran over to him.

"I was nominated!" she said excitedly.

"So was I!"

"That would be the point, genious." Hermione smiled.

"I Love you too."

"Well, I have Charms. Gotta go."

"Bye, Draco."

"Bye. . .'Mione?" he said questioningly.

"What?" Hermione remembered when Ron had called her that.

"Is that okay? 'Mione?"

"Its fine. . .Its beautiful. . .Now go! You'll be late!" Draco smiled, kissed Hermione on the lips quickly and ran away.

Hermione smiled as some Slytherins gave her bad looks, but she didn't care. She was having the best week of her life right now!

A/N: Just to let you know I was watching Scooby Doo when I wrote this, that is why he was a nominee, I thought you'd like to know… just wanted to add some humor, with the nominee's

Brittney Spears- because she's a retard

Ashlee Simpson- because I felt like it

Scooby Doo- because He's cool and i was watching... Scooby Dooby Doo...haha

Marshall Mathers the III- because he Eminem, or slim shady… my salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance and…

Hehe I hope you liked it, and the go button is getting hungry, please feed it! It takes one second…

Has anyone everplayed cakemania... its the dumbest game but its so addicting...I play it over and over again until i beat it its just ahhhhhhhhh


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 _**

_The Ball _

"Your never going to win the Queen, and Draco is not going to win King, never, NEVER… your both as ugly as…as a pig's butt" He laughed at Hermione.

Hermione continued walking past him, making no notion to do anything about it, suddenly she made a sharp turn, wand in hand, " SACAPUNTAS!"

Ron's smile wiped off his face, falling down to the floor slowly, "I'm melting, I'm melting, I feel like, mmm, a pencil sharpener?"

"Mwah haha Mwah haha Mwahahahahahahahahahaha" Hermione suddenly turned a vivid shade of green, her nose grew long, and up popped a wart, thunder rang, and lightning struck, rain began to fall. She laughed hysterically, causing all students to run in the opposite direction. One thought ran through her mind, "Only bad witches are Ugly"

"My… tummy… hurts" she choked out between laughs, which only made her laugh harder, Ron lay still on the floor, he was now a red pencil sharpener.

Hermione looked at him, making her laugh even harder, if that was even possible, she fell to the floor, banging her hand on the ground, still laughing.

Finally she calmed down and began walking down the hall.

"Hey Hermione," Neville said walking past her, "Hey look a red pencil sharpener." He picked it up and began walking again.

As soon as he turned the corner, Hermione burst out laughing. _Oh this is good, this is really good. Mwahahahahahacough cough I really got to get better at this whole laughing thing, its hurting my throught. _

She cackled all the way to potions.

_Ifeellikeeatingfoodbutimwritingthissoimnotgoingtogetgetfoodfromthepantrybesidesimlazy _

"Mr. Malfoy, make sure that none of these troublemakers make a mess I will be backafter I check that Mr.Weasley,"

After he left everyone began talking, of course what else would they do? Neville began sharpening his pencil in his new red sharpener, because although they had gotten out of the stage of quills, they hadn't heard of a mechanical pencil.

Hermione saw this, her eyes secretly jumping for joy, "Finite Incantum" she muttered, pointing her wand at Ron.

"What did you do?" Draco whispered, in her ear.

"You'll see" she answered.

When he looked back at the pencil sharpener, it was no longer there but in its place a certain red head boy, with a pencil in his mouth.

He spit the pencil out along with all the shavings, everyone laughed uncontrollably, it was hilarious.

A few seconds later Snape returned, everyone was working on their potions, like little angels. "Draco, I presume everything went fine"

"Yes, Uncle sevvy." He said, innocently swaying from side to side, like a little child.

"Don't ever call me that," then more quietly, "in public"

"Fine"

_867530-nieiyinejennyjennyjennybathroombathroombathroom…Idon'tknowtherestofit: ) _

For Thursday, Hermione did her very best at things and was on her best behavior. She actually restrained from smarting off to Proffessor Snape or even glaring at him, and as for Ron, well he was no problem, _anymore…Mwahaha cough cough I really need to work on that_.

Draco smiled at her during Potions, proud. Hermione laughed, feeling dumb.

Hermione hadn't shown anyone her dress. She had to keep it locked in her trunk with the locking spell that only the caster can remove, being smart has its advantages.

Her dress was strapless and the top was form-fitting. It also had flaps the came down over the bottom. But, the bottom had another set of flaps that reached the bottom of the gown. The top and the under gown were different shades of blue repeated over and over again and looked like some kind of rainbow. The longer set of flaps were a lighter blue and had pink and lighter blue stars on them. She looked really pretty. Her curly hair was in little ringlets, her bangs pushed to one side a clipped with an invisible bobby pin She looked fabulous in it.

_Cusshe'llnevernoticeme,cusshewatchingwrestlingcreaminovertoughguyslisteningtorock…_

She hoped her and Draco would be King and Queen. That'd really show Ron. She was happy her plan was working. She knew tonight would make all the difference.

"Hermione, are you coming?" Ginny asked as she stepped inside Hermione's dorm.

"Not yet! I want to be perfect!" Hermione took out a mirror and glanced at herself before finally taking a deep breath and pulling back her curtains. Ginny hadn't seen her dress yet and gasped as she did. Ginny noticed Hermione had put little black and blue glitter pieces on her stomach that was showing.

"Oh my God! Hermione, you look! You look! Amazing! My brother is so gonna flip!" Ginny smiled and gaped at Hermione's dress. "Come on, let's make a dramatic entrance to the common room so everyone can gape and ask 'who's she?'!"

"Come on!" Hermione made Ginny walk down in front of her. Harry had asked her and she couldn't have been more happy. Hermione followed and everyone stared. Ginny smiled as she approached Harry. Harry hadn't glanced at Hermione yet.

"You look really beautiful Ginny."

"Thank you, but Hermione looks better," Ginny said, turning to look at Hermione who was still slowly descending the staircase. Harry gawked and coughed.

"You l-look n-n-nice, H-Hermione!" Ron spluttered. Lavender glared at him. Her dress was stranger than most. Her blonde hair was up in some kind of mickey mouse bow thingamamee. Her dress was blue and yellow, and seemed to be made of, "Newspaper?" Hermione asked, " you've got to be kidding you got a dress made of news paper?"

"It was a dress made by a designer, named…now what was his name?... Oh yes his name was Geoffrey, from a television show called, umm project runway"

Hermione just nodded her head and walked away, "just make sure you don't fall," she muttered under her breath.

_Ekglassydoglassytheenglassychar,waveyourhandsupin...becauseyoucanidunnohowitgoes _

Hermione felt stupid walking out of the common room and down to the ball alone, but she didn't care that much. Everyone was talking and Lavender made sure Ron stayed a long distance away.

As Hermione approached the doors, she looked around. Where was Draco. She felt a hand on her shoulder just as she was about to panic and turned around quickly, scared. Draco smiled as she did and laughed when he saw her scared expression.

"Scared you, did I?" Draco looked her over. "You look magnificent! You look perfect!"

"Thank you, come on."

Hermione glanced inside. The ball was decorated with the different house colors, and there was a huge stage where the High Table usually was. Only a microphone was on the stage All the house tables were cleared away and there were chairs set out all around the edges of the Hall.

When they walked in, it seemed like one of those movies where everything goes quiet in a blink and all you can hear is that little cricket outside the window. Everyone shut up. Hermione did though. Finally, Parvati, Ginny, and Harry started clapping and everyone else did. Hermione blushed as she and Draco took a seat.

"What a wonderful audience, tonight," Hermione murmured. She got situated and caught some people staring at her. She frowned at them.

"Would you like something to drink?" Draco asked, standing. Hermione thought of her clumsiness lately and shook her head. That'd make everyone laugh; her, drinking some juice or whatever it is and then spilling it all over that dress. She shuddered to think about it. They played a song and some people dance. Eventually, many more people started to dance. So far, not any slow songs. Hermione was keeping track.

"And here is a slow one for you!" The DJ they had hired called over the microphone. He had brought some muggle music since everyone was wearing muggle clothes. He played the muggle song.. _A beautiful slow song,_ Hermione thought. She looked over to where Draco had been but he was gone. She stood up. She loved this song. She started looking for him when he tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Wanna dance?"

"Okay." Draco lead Hermione out onto the dance floor and they started slow dancing in rhythm to the slow song. . .

"That's a really beautiful song. . .It reminds me of you. . ." Hermione smiled half way.

"You're such a good actor. . ."

"Who says I'm acting?" Hermione's breath caught in her chest and she couldn't help but smile. _He's not acting! He really likes you. . .But you're goal is to make Ron-_

"Hermione. . .You make me feel like no one else. . .You make me feel like I could do something crazy. . .Like fly or, if he was alive, stand up to my dad, or. . .or kiss you. . ." Hermione didn't know what to say. Why was Draco acting like this. It had to be part of the scheme. He could not possible be _really_ falling in love with her, could he? _What the Hell. its worth a try_. . .Hermione looked back up at him, put her fingers on his cheek, and slowly placed her lips on his. She didn't mean to fall into the kiss the way she had, but she did. And soon, Draco's hands were on her face, her neck, her waist, her back; Hermione's hands were tangled in his hair and she stood on tip-toe to reach his lips better. They tasted good, and he smelled so good. Hermione broke the kiss and glanced sideways and back again. Everyone was staring. Everyone had stopped dancing.  
. .The song was over. . . Hermione blushed and walked over to the concession table.

Draco went and sat down as some people went back to dancing. One person still remained five minutes later, staring at Draco. Ron felt hatred inside of him, building up. He couldn't believe he'd let her go and she's sought out Malfoy. Hermione walked past him with two drinks, one in each hand. She handed one to Draco who took it and thanked her. He regretted leaving her now. Lavender was all about the love that they made and looking sexy. Hermione was all about what he wanted. . .A love that would last. . .A love you could see in her eyes.

"Okay, now we're going to announce the King and Queen and then we're going to have the King and Queen's Royal dance! Okay, the nominees for the Queen are: Ashley Simpson -Ravenclaw , Lavender Brown- Gryffindor, Brittney Spears – Slytherin,and Hermione Granger- Gryffindor " Everyone clapped.

"The nominees for king are: Draco Malfoy- Slytherin, Harry Potter-Gryffindor, Marshall Mathers the III- Slytherin,and Scooby Doo- Hufflepuff! Will all the nominees please come up onto the stage. " Hermione and Draco walked up and Hermione went into the Queen line and Draco into the king.

"Okay, we'll be announcing the Princes and Princesses of this years Graduation ball, first. There are only two princes and princesses and one King and Queen, so one nominee will be left with nothing. Here are this years Princes: Marshall Mathers the III, and Draco Malfoy. And, this year's King is. . .Scooby Doo, a seventh year Hufflepuff!" Scooby smiled and stepped forward. He was given a crown and a red cape and a Scooby snack. He was ushered over to the side while the Princes were lined up behind him and Harry walked off stage.

"Okay, now the Princesses. And they are: Ashley Simpson, and Hermione Granger. And of course, this years Grad Queen is...Brittney Spears, a seventh year retard! Now, the King and Queen will share their dance."

_Haha im only joking of course they didn't win I would be the most horrible writer ever… _

_Scoobydoobydowhereareyouwe'vegotsomeworktodoknow,scoobydoobydooiseeyouand... _

"Okay, now we're going to announce the King and Queen and then we're going to have the King and Queen's Royal dance! Okay, the nominees for the Queen are: Ashley Simpson -Ravenclaw , Lavender Brown- Gryffindor, Brittney Spears – Slytherin, and Hermione Granger- Gryffindor " Everyone clapped.

"The nominees for king are: Draco Malfoy- Slytherin, Harry Potter-Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley Gryffindor ,and Scooby Doo- Hufflepuff! Will all the nominees please come up onto the stage. " Hermione and Draco walked up and Hermione went into the Queen line and Draco into the king.

"Okay, we'll be announcing the Princes and Princesses of this years Christmas ball, first. There are only two princes and princesses and one king and Queen, so one nominee will be left with nothing. This years Princes are: Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. And, this year's King is. . .Ronald Weasley, a seventh year Gryffindor!" Ron smiled and stepped forward. He was given a crown and a red cape to wear over his tuxedo. He was ushered over to the side while the Princes were lined up behind him and Scooby Doo walked off stage, muttering something about a shaggy.

"Okay, now the Princesses. And they are: Ashley Simpson, and Brittney Spears. And of course, this years Christmas Queen is...Hermione Granger, a seventh year Gryffindor as well! Now, the King and Queen will share their dance." Hermione's mouth fell open as she was given the crown and the red cape. _Me and Ron have to dance!_ She had flowers, too, but they told her to go take her dance first, Lavender glared at her, if looks could kill everyone would be dead.

She stepped up to Ron nervously. She could tell he was nervous, too. She placed her hands around his neck while his went to her waist and they played another muggle song for this. It was called "So much for my Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne.

After they danced for a while, and the song was almost over, Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione. It was a deep kiss and Hermione couldn't help but find herself lost in the taste of his lips.

Draco watched and felt his chest go slack. She had gotten what she wanted. What more could she possibly want?

Only for him to grovel at her feet and tell her how much he loved her. She'd done it. The first time and its ruined in a matter of minutes. She'd pulled Draco down into love with her. Draco's breath caught in his now tight chest as Hermione gripped Ron's cheeks. He jumped off the stage and took off running out of the Great Hall and down through the castle.

Hermione seemed to notice and broke her kiss with Ron and saw Draco running out the door. "Draco!" Hermione picked up her dress and started after him. But she had lost him. There was no way she'd find him now. Her skirt had slowed her down too much. She felt tears welling in her eyes. She was in love with two people.

_illbethereforyouwhentherainstartstofallillbetherecusyourthereformetooooooooooooooooo _

Harry took the sobbing Hermione back to the common room while the Ball continued on. Ron didn't break up with Lavender, either. He loved Hermione and Hermione loved him, but Hermione loved Draco, too. Harry had to carry her. She kept stumbling on the dress and he didn't want her to ruin the dress. He knew how much it cost.

He lay Hermione on the couch where she lay and cried. Harry sat on the couchher head in his lap, whispering. "Shhh, it'll be okay, Hermione, it'll be okay."

.:oOo:.

A/N; sorry its 2:53 Am and I am completely and utterly bored and lazy… and im sitting in a car about to die of boredom… how tragic maybe I should write about that… hehehe

Anyway back to the main point, I know Ron was NOT a nominee but for purposes of the story to go on it is… notice how he is not a person he is an _it. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOHhhhhhhhhhhhhh…I almost forgot how could I forget…

The sacapuntas part, that was the genius of Patel sister #1she brought up the whole Idea #2 which of course was me, I wrote it all down and I came up with the laughing and the bad witches are ugly and turning Ron into a pencil sharpener… and #3 her part was the pencil in the mouth thing…now to the point…Sacapuntas means pencil sharpener in spanish me and my older sister had a Spanish teacher, senorita peyton… and the first day you walk into class she tells you to, yell sacapuntas rudely at everybody becausethey don't know what it means… and if you get in trouble you just tell them what it means…

Well we were talking about it… and #1 was all like you should turn Ron into a pencil Sharpener… that would be hilarious then I went upstair and wrote it and #3 followed me and told me to do that pencil in mouth thing…yeah…

And now everytime we do something stupid and they laugh at us we jump up point a finger at them and yell SACAPUNTAS… which in reality only makes them laugh harder… it funny


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**  
_Make-ups_

Hermione awoke, feeling groggy. She sat up and saw that she still wore her ball gown. She hopped up, over Harry, and ran up to her dorm. Everyone was sleeping quietly. She threw the dress off and grabbed a knee-skirt and long-sleeved sweater. She threw her hair into a low ponytail and ran back downstairs.

She ran out of the common room.. She ran down to the Great Hall to see no one there. She searched her mind and remembered seeing Draco heading in a different direction after dinner once. She decided to try to find the Slytherin common room.

She felt so bad because she liked Draco. _I like Draco Malfoy? What is wrong with me?_ Hermione ran down a specific hallway and saw Pansy Parkinson standing against a wall.

"Granger?" she asked in a snotty tone. Hermione wondered what she wanted.

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you Draco ran away last night after..."

"The ball?"

"NO after he he killed voldemort and ruled the world, yes after the ball". Hermione's mouth fell open.

_"What!"_

"You heard me!" Pansy said, laughing. Hermione felt dizzy.

"He...He wouldn't have! He loves me-"

"Ha! He loves _you?_" Pansy laughed. "He'sHow could he ever love you!" Hermione felt tears well in her eyes and she sniveled. Suddenly, the wall to their left slid open and Draco walked out. Hermione turned on Pansy quickly.

"He didn't run away! He doesn't love you!"

"He doesn't love you, either!" Pansy wailed back. Hermione looked at Draco, who was glaring at her.

"Draco-please listen-"

"You got what you wanted...My job is done." Draco brushed past her, walking away. Hermione felt hate well up in her. Hate towards herself.

"I'm not me anymore! I'm not me without you! I'm not Hermione Granger without Draco Malfoy!" Hermione screamed after him. Draco stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Well, I'm still Draco Malfoy without Hermione Granger." He turned around and walked away. Hermione bustled away down the same hallway and back up to the common room. Once inside, she sat down on the couch she slept on and sighed.

"Harry...Harry wake-up," she said, nudging him. He sat up and reached to his right for his glasses which were on his face.

"Huh? Wha-?" Hermione just looked at him. Ron came down, then. Harry could tell by the look on Hermione's face she'd had an encounter with Draco. Ron walked over quickly as Hermione stood up to leave.

"Wait-" Ron sat Hermione back down. "We have to talk."

"What is there to talk about? I hate you, and you have Lavender!" Hermione snapped. Harry backed away and went up to the dorm rooms to get cleaned up. Ron sighed.

"I hate Lavender...Listen to me! All she wants to do is look sexy and, yeah, she's pretty and she turns me on! Oh well! She has no real heart! Not like you! She doesn't have the beauty that you posses! You posses kindness, intelligence, you're caring and funny and, Hermione, _I love you!_" Ron said, pleadingly. Hermione wondered what was going on. How could this happen?

"Ron! After what you did to me...Why should I take you back? I'm in love with Draco-"

"Malfoy? He_ hates_ you! After what you did last night! Kissing me like that?"

"Kissing _you_ like that? You kissed me!" Hermione argued. "And he does not _hate_ me! He didn't have the full story! That's not fair!"

"Hermione, love isn't fair! Listen, I love you and I want you back! I kick myself so hard all the time because I dumped you. It just seemed like you didn't love me! You were always busy studying or something! And then when I dumped you, you turned all bad-ass, and you looked beautiful! Why couldn't-"

"Why couldn't I be popular and pretty when I was _your _girl?" Hermione asked, starting to cry. "That's what you were going to say...You don't love me! You just wanted popularity! _I hate you!_" Hermione got up and ran back out of the common room, crying. She calmed down while she walked.

She decided she'd go to the Great Hall and eat something. Maybe it would help take away that shaking in her legs. When she walked in, a lot of people watched her, including Draco for a brief moment. She walked straight over to him and pulled him out of his seat and out of the Great Hall, forgetting the food.

"Draco, listen to me!"

"No, Hermione! You just used me!"

"I just screamed at Ron that I _hate_ him! I don't want Ron anymore! I want you!" Hermione said, holding onto his arms which had clutched her shoulders. She was afraid to let him go; afraid to loose him.

"Hermione...You really hurt me last night...You kissed him like there was no tomorrow-"

"There _was_ no tomorrow! Not for us! That was goodbye! And _he_ kissed _me!_" Hermione said. Draco sighed.

"Hermione, Pansy asked me to go out with her." Hermione looked down, Pansy was very pretty now, with long brown hair, silvery eyes, and a nice figure, she was beautiful, her pug faced features were gone like magic, _maybe it was.._. Hermione felt her eyes glaze over.

"I hope you fall in love with her...I want you to be happy...Even if I can't..." Hermione let go of Draco's arms, knowing she'd lost him. She walked back into the Great Hall, wiping her tears. She sat down at Gryffindor table earning her looks from most, especially Ginny.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"We broke up and Ron and me fought, so I'm single. I'm alone. Nobody loves me." Hermione smiled weakly. Ginny nodded and turned back to her food and friends. Hermione ate a bite of oatmeal but felt sick to her stomach.

She got up to leave but found herself face to face with Draco. He grabbed her and, wrapping his arms around her, kissed her deeply and lovingly. Hermione was surprised at first, but she put her arms around him, too. They stood there, against all the odds, in love. Ron watched from the doorway, Harry walking up next to him, smiling.

Hermione broke away, panting, and backed away a little. "But...I thought...Pansy?"

"I just said that she asked me, that doesn't mean I said yes, in fact I said no...Because I'm in love with you." Hermione smiled. Why, she didn't know. Harry smiled wider watching her, still next to Ron.

"You really love her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah..."

"Be happy..."

"Why?"

"She's happy...If you really loved her, you'd be filled with great joy that she's happy with Draco." Ron looked at Harry.

"I guess you're right." Ron said.

_Cusimhavingthetimeofmylife…I'veneverreallyfeltthiswaybeforeiswearthetimeofmylife… _

Hermione sat by the lake, Draco next to her. She sighed as the blue water lapped against the grass. She suddenly stood and pulled her sweater off to reveal a white undershirt. She left her skirt on, slipped her shoes and socks off and ran and dove into the water. Draco quirked a brow.

"What're you doing?" Draco asked as Hermione resurfaced. She shook her curls away from her face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Oh...Well, why?" Draco asked.

"Because it feels good. And it's refreshing. And I like it. And-"

"Okay!"

"You can join me if you want..." Hermione said, invitingly.

"No...My hair would get ruined..." Draco smirked.

"Oh, God..."

"What?"

"My hair is ruined! See?" Hermione held up some of her hair.

"My skin gets too pale...I'm not built enough...I'm fat..."

"Draco Malfoy, you are _not_ fat!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Alright!" Draco pulled his shirt off, slipped his shoes and socks off and ran and dove into the water as well. He resurfaced and shook his hair.

"See? I'm fat!" This, of course, was a lie. Draco was thin and built. He was sexy to Hermione (and me...sorry, I can just picture Draco...faints). She giggled and blushed a little as she realized her white shirt was see through and her bra was now visible.

Draco splashed her and she splashed him back. She laughed and dunked him. When he resurfaced, he dunked her, muttering, "You little!"

When Hermione resurfaced, she thrashed away from Draco only to see Ron walking towards the lake. She stopped moving, but Draco obviously didn't see Ron.

"What is it?" Draco asked. Hermione swam over to the grass and got out. She got her wand out of her shirt pocket and performed a drying spell on her.

"Nothing..." Draco saw Ron and he went under before getting out of the water.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he approached.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" Draco glared at Ron as Hermione motioned for a minute and walked away with him.

"What is it?" she said when they were out of Draco's earshot.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm happy that you're happy. When you love someone, you're happy for them no matter what, just as long as they're happy. I just wanted to tell you that." Hermione smiled a little.

"Thank you, Ron. I'll always love you deep down in my heart because you're my best friend and always will be. Is this kind of like where we make up and repeat this whole thing over again?" Hermione said.

"No...I'm going to stay away from you for a while. I actually had my eye on one of Ginny's friends..." Hermione smiled.

"Good...I better get back to Draco before he suspects something's going on...See you." Hermione turned and walked away from him. Ron sighed as he felt her presence leave him.

He'd lost her to a _Slytherin. _

He still felt the pain of being over come by Draco Malfoy. _I'm so pathetic. _He walked back up to the castle, planning to ask Ginny's friend, Rachel, out.

Hermione watched as Ron walked away. She felt her love for him as a friend flourish again and she turned back to Draco.

"Nothing happened..."

"I know...Hey, Hermione?" Draco slid closer to Hermione.

"Y-Yeah?" Hermione said.

"I love you..."

"I love you, too..." Hermione kissed Draco's lips harshly, and they fell into the lake, laughing, and having the time of their life…like that song.

A/N: and I owe it all to you… well im going to sleep because my sister is yelling at me night…and the hotel has internet that I can't connect to that sucks because then you have to wait for the chapters…hehe…insert evil malfoyish smirk here


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Hermione awoke to the smell of Spring. Time had really passed by and her Seventh year was practically over. Today was the last day-- Graduation Day.

It was warm and sunny outside. She slid her legs over the edge of the bed and got her things ready for the shower. She took her shower, performing the drying spell, and got into her clothes. She slid her black robes over her clothes and slipped her fancy, strappy black sandals on. She styled her hair over to one side, making the curls stand out more. Make-up came on lightly and she declared herself ready.

She walked down into the Common Room and saw that Harry was sitting on the couch, Ginny next to him. Ginny was smiling sadly, knowing Harry wouldn't be here next year. Hermione smiled as she sat down.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Hermione."

"Hey, Mione." Hermione looked at the two and broke down and grinned.

"Oh, guys!" Hermione wrapped the two in her arms and they hugged her tightly back. "Can you believe this is it, Harry?" Hermione said once they had released each other.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, making his black hair flop. Ginny giggled as she played with it, remaining quiet. "Actually, I thought I'd be dead by now...with that whole Voldemort thing going on last year, I seriously thought I'd never graduate Hogwarts. Now that he's gone, I can't believe I'm here." Harry gave her a sideways look.

Hermione felt horrible. After all this and he had nowhere to go. Sirius's name had been cleared, but now he was dead.

Ron came down, looking sad. A girl was coming behind him, straightening her skirt. Cindy had agreed to Ron's date and they soon were an item. She had long brown hair and greenish brown eyes. She was a pretty girl.

"Been busy, eh?" Harry said as Ron sat down. Cindy sat in his lap. Ron grinned lopsidedly. Hermione couldn't help but feel a small jealous pang.

"Not much...Just laughing and rolling and kissing mostly. our clothes _stayed on!_" They all laughed, except Hermione, who was staring at a picture of Draco she had. Whenever she pulled out the picture, he would stay there until she put him away. Smiling his famous smile and winking, he kept Hermione occupied for hours.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ginny suggested. Hermione came back to the Real World.

"Uh...Yeah?"

"You wanna go to the Great Hall and see how it's being decorated for Graduation? Draco might be there," Ginny said. Hermione smiled and stood up. Why don't you stay here with Harry. I'll go find Draco. See you guys..." Hermione walked out of the Portrait Hole and down to the Great Hall. Lots of little kids and older kids stood watching the Graduation decorations being put up.

Hermione searched the crowd for that shiny, silver-blonde head but she couldn't see it over some of the seventh year's heads. They were too tall.

"Need a hand?" someone behind her said. Hermione spun around to see Ron and smiled.

"Could you, please?" Ron searched and then pointed him out to her. She thanked Ron and started towards him.

"Hermione?" Hermione stopped and walked back a step or two.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, cheesehead. Bye, Ron." Hermione turned away.

"Cheesehead?" Ron questioned himself.

"Hermione! There you are!" Draco said. He swept her into his arms and hugged her. "I can't believe it's over!"

"Me neither!" Hermione returned the hug, feeling the warmth only Draco gave off renovating into her.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and they walked outside. They went over to the lake and it's light blue water gleamed in the sunlight. Hermione sat down on a rock and Draco accompanied her.

"You seem kind of nervous, is something wrong?" Hermione asked as she sensed Draco's hand twitching next to hers. Draco swallowed.

"N-No! Not at all..." Draco smiled nervously. Hermione smiled reassuringly at him, despite whatever was making him so nervous. _It's probably just Graduation tonight, _she thought.

Draco and Hermione talked quietly for a while before parting to get ready for Lunch. Graduation was at six and all the girls were fretting about their hair and clothes and make-up.

"Why does it matter what we wear?" Hermione said as she brushed her hair. "Everyone is only going to be able to see our faces!" Hermione started to wrap her hair into a tight, twisted bun, but it started to frizz, so she let it down and used a spell to make it fly into an elegant twisted bun that had a golden ribbon wrapped throughout it. That was the color of their Graduation robes-gold.

Hermione smiled as some of the girls did their eyes in gold mascara. Some turned up there noses and removed it, but Lavender kept it on, claiming it looked nice on her.

When the time for all of the students to get down to the Great Hall came, everyone was fretting with last minute issues and screeching about how their lipstick was too dark or their eye make-up was too heavy.

Ginny walked up to Hermione and spun around once.

"What do you think?" Ginny wore a slim fitting pastel purple dress that shimmered in the light. It fit around her neck, tying in silver in the back. Her shoes were the color of the tied straps-silver. Her hair was styled into an elegant bun with curls hanging down. Her make-up matched perfect and she looked gorgeous.

"You look...beautiful! Why?"

"Duh, Hermione! You spend too much time worrying about your grades and Draco! There's an Dance afterwards. I saw some people in robes, but some people went back for those muggle clothes. I think the muggle dresses look beautiful! So, I went and bought this one with some change. You know, these don't cost very much!" Ginny grinned. Hermione felt a puncture in her perfect night. She had nothing to wear.

Ginny pursed her lips and tapped her cheek with her finger.

"I suppose-- I'm not supposed to do this because it's in the muggle world--I could summon one of the dresses I saw in the shop I got this one from. You'll love it, I swear!" Ginny waved her wand a couple times, said a few words, and soon, a dry-cleaned bag was in her hand. "Here! See if you like it!" Hermione swallowed and took the bag into Ginny's dorm where no one else was. She slipped the dark bag down around the dress and gasped.

"Oh...Ginny!" Hermione threw the bag on the floor. The dress was a light blue and it seemed to have some kind of sheer smoothness to it. It had no straps and it had a long skirt. The skirt was pulled up with a triangular pendant holding it up. Underneath was a lighter blue skirt. A lighter blue shall was draped around the hanger. Hermione quickly threw her clothes off and scurried to get the dress on. She wound the skirt in between her arms and changed her nicest heels to the light blue color of the shall. "It's perfect! Thank you!"

"Oh, Hermione!" They embraced for a second before Harry's voice called on Ginny. Hermione wished Ron's would call on her, but Ron's called on Cindy. She looked gorgeous, of course. Hermione went downstairs, Harry grinning as he watched her and Ron watching with a sad expression.

Professor McGonagall stood in the middle of the Common Room, holding their Graduation robes which fit over their outfits completely. She handed Hermione one, whispering in her ear, "You look great! Draco would be proud!" Hermione blushed as McGonagall grinned and winked. Hermione, with the help of Harry, slid the golden robes over her dress and took a deep breath before letting a tear slide down her cheek and hugging Harry tightly.

"Out of everyone, even Ron and all my girlfriends and Draco, I'll miss you the most, Harry! You were the big brother I never had! I love you like I love no one else! You're my very, very best friend!" Harry squeezed her tightly back.

"Ditto to you, Hermione! Ditto to you," Harry said, smiling.

"Let's get down to the Great Hall, now, Gryffindors!" came Professor McGonagall's voice. They all filed out, most with a date. Hermione felt lonesome, but she didn't care.

Once they got into the Great Hall and saw all of the fifth and sixth years in the further back seats and all the empty rows with all the house coats on them. That's where they went to sit. Professor Dumbledore walked up onto the stage and cleared his throat.

"Welcome! It is in my great sadness that I have to let all of these children leave me! Welcome to this year's Graduation Ceremony!" Everyone clapped and Dumbledore got the certificates ready on his little podium.

"We'll be doing Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and then Gryffindor. Here goes..." Dumbledore read off all the names and when he got to Draco's, Hermione stood and whistled, clapping furiously. Draco smiled at her and winked, just like in his picture. Hermione's heart melted.

"Now, we will give out certificates for the Head Boy and Girl! Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger!" Hermione and Draco made their way back up onto the stage and accepted the certificates...

About half an hour later, after all of the other small awards, the dance began. The fifth and sixth years were told to leave unless they had an escort. Rachel and Ginny were the only ones staying.

They removed their Graduation robes and Hermione caught sight of Lavender accidentally lifting her dress up and revealing her underwear for a second. She laughed so hard she nearly split the sides of her own dress.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned to see Draco. He looked handsome in his tuxedo. Hermione danced with him a few times and when the night was almost over, Draco told her he'd be right back. Ginny wandered over while Draco was gone with a sly smile.

"Hermione! Can you _believe_ this?"

"Believe what?"

"He's going to--"

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could make an announcement?" Draco said on the stage, the microphone, practically in his mouth.

Everyone stopped dancing to watch. Hermione was close to the stage, Harry and Ginny next to her. "I just wanted to tell everybody that my journey here was not easy and that my journey for love was even harder." Draco paused and smiled at Hermione. "But, at last, I am here, about to make the announcement I only dreamed of!" Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes from the stage.

"Hermione Granger, the love of my life and the girl who guided me through good and bad, I just want you to know you're absolutely perfect and I don't want you to ever change! So..." Draco reached into his pocket and Hermione's chest tightened. "So that's why...That's why I want you...You..." Draco suddenly became nervous, a small case in his hands. He bewitched the microphone to stand beside him so they could still hear him while he opened the small case in his hand. He held the prettiest diamond ring Hermione had ever seen in the air. "Hermione Granger, love of my life, will you marry me?" Draco asked, looking nervous and hopeful.

Hermione felt tears well in her eyes and she couldn't stop them from sliding down her face. She broke into sobs, nodding her head feverently. Harry had to wipe away a tear and Ginny hugged Hermione.

"I love you, Hermione!" Draco said before leaping off the stage and picking Hermione up and twirling her in his arms. They cried and cried and a jealous Ron watched. Sure, he felt happy for them, but he couldn't help being jealous of Draco. God, he wished that was him twirling her around. He would always love Hermione more than he was supposed to, no matter what.

Hermione stood on platform nine and three quarters, Harry in her arms. She was rocking him gently as she cried into his chest. He patted her back, cooing.

"I'm gonna miss you! I really will, Harry! Oh...Harry!" Hermione sobbed harder. Harry held her back and let her hang on Ron for a minute. Draco wasn't anywhere around from what Ron could see, so he snuck a quick kiss on her forehead. She straightened up and touched her lips gently and quickly to his.

"Goodbye, Ron. I love you...Goodbye, Harry...I love you, too... Goodbye Ginny--"

"I know you love me, who doesn't?"

"Yes I do and you guys have to write, promise?"

"We promise Hermione" they all chorused together, but Hermione knew them better though.

"If you don't, remember I know where you live"

"What are you going to do, tickle us until we promise to write, again?"

"No," She thought for a moment, "I just won't invite you to my wedding" The look on their face told her that they were definitely going to write.

"Bye guys"

Hermione went over and kissed Draco, promising to see him soon.

"I love you..."

THE END!

A/N: OMG it's over can you believe it, well review tell me what you think good or bad works cus then I can fix it… thanx

I hope that when I said he was nervous, it wasn't to obvious that he was going to propose... please tell… Are you pround of me im still on vacation and I'm posting chapters... hehe I gotta go ba-bye


End file.
